Aims are to evaluate the safety of stavudine vs. stavudine plus didanosine in subjects with comparable treatment history and to determine the relation-ship, if any, between drug exposure and viral burden. Study results indicate that stavudine/didanosine combination therapy is safe and well-tolerated, and it produces durable suppression of virus load.